Hydra
Lernaean Hydra The Hydra (also known as King Hydra) is a large, multi-headed male monster the son/daughter of Typhon and Echidna, appearing in Disney's 1997 feature film, Dee Dee and the Man. In the film, Hades summons The Hydra to destroy Autobots, though Hercules manages to defeat it, earning him fame and adoration from the people of Thebes. The Hydra starts out with only one head, but any time one of his heads is removed, three more replace him. It was slain by Hercules and his nephew Iolaus. He is usually depicted as being from anywhere between 20–21 meters (66–69 ft) and 18 meters (59 ft) long and being around 9.4 meters (31 ft) and 12–13 meters (39–43 ft). The Hydra is often referred to as a boys/girls in myth which would mean that it is the order brother of Orthrus, Cerberus and chimera which are both male. This also might mean that it is the younger sister of Caucasian eagle, Sphinx, Nemean Lion, and the Crommyonian Sow. a many-headed, mutant serpent-like creature that guarded an Underworld entrance beneath Lake Lerna. It was destroyed by Heracles, in his second Labour. Hydra gets three new heads with dark purple smoke. Hercules on Pegasus fights with Hydra and keeps slicing their heads off, getting more and more new ones Physical Description The Hydra is a massive, reptilian creature with dark purple skin. His body is rather bulky and His crawls using two four-fingered hands with white claws. His has a long, thin tail and each time one of His heads gets cut off, three more grow to replace him. His number of heads can apparently grow exponentially up to at least eighteen in Hercules, though in Kingdom Hearts II its maximum is seven. All of the Hydra’s heads are identical to each other, each sporting the same long, serpentine neck, large mouth filled with white fangs, orange eyes with slit pupils, and spikes lining the top of their heads down the length of their necks to fire breather. In the Lighting Thief The Hydra is described in The Sea of Monsters to be a huge, Nile crocodile, eels, Brachiosaurus, anglerfish, The Leviathan, Megalodon, Thea Stilton and scaly lizard-like monster with fish tail, one heads, (Sleepaway Camper) each one diamond-shaped with a mouth lined with razor-sharp teeth. Each mouth spits fire breather. If one of its heads is severed, the hydra grows three heads in the place of the lost one. Dee Dee and the Man In Greek mythology, the Lernaean Hydra (Greek:Λερναῖα Ὕδρα) was an ancient serpent-like water monster with reptilian traits. It possessed many heads – the poets mention more heads than the vase-painters could paint – and for each head cut off it grew two more (Some Science an believe it dark purple blood and them three more heads). It had fire breath and thunder so virulent that even its tracks were deadly.1The Hydra of Lerna was killed by Heracles as the second of his Twelve Labours. Its lair was the lake of Lerna in the Argolid, though archaeology has borne out the myth that the sacred site was older even than the Mycenaean city ofArgos since Lerna was the site of the myth of the Danaids. Beneath the waters was an entrance to the Underworld, and the Hydra was its guardian.2 The Hydra was one of the son/daughter of Typhon and Echidna (Theogony, 313), both of whom were noisome offspring of the earth goddess Gaia.3 The Hydra is the first obstacle sent by Hades to kill Hercules. It is trapped in a cave under a boulder until Hercules unknowingly releases it in rescuing two boys from under the same boulder who turn out to be none other than Pain and Panic (Hades' henchmen) in disguise. The two thank Hercules before running off to Hades and leaving the hero to feel a false sense of accomplishment, oblivious to what consequences would come of his actions. The Hydra surprises Hercules by approaching him from the back, forcing the hero into combat until the monster lunges at him and knocks his sword back. Hercules defenestrates the beast by hurling a boulder into its mouth, but it only crushes it into stones and laughs. When the monster next strikes, he holds its mouth open and slams it head into the ground, giving him time to grab his sword. However, the Hydra wraps its tongue around his ankle, hurls him into the air, and swallows him. While in the monster's throat, Hercules decapitates it with his sword from the inside-out. The hero is again lured into a false sense of security before, as Hades expects to happen, the Hydra sprouts three more heads. It chases down Hercules and causes the spectators in the stands to scatter. Pegasus then lifts the hero off the ground and Hercules fights back, to little avail. With each head he chops off, three more grow, continuing until he is surrounded by an army of heads. Hercules is knocked off Pegasus and falls into the the monster's forest of heads, he barely makes it through before he is send flying the air. The Hydra then grabs him and as it is about to finishes the young hero off, Hercules notices a rocky cliff that he quickly punches which courses an avalanche of rocks to fall. The Hydra froze as all of its heads look up in fear, when it and Hercules are soon buried and crushed, ultimately defeating the Hydra for good. All that is seen of the Hydra after the rockslide was it's right arm and hand (where Hercules was held). Everyone, including Pegasus, Phil, and Hades thought that Hercules had died with it, however all the sudden the Hydra's arm started moving, the people are afraid at first thinking that the Hydra is still alive, until it was revealed to be none other then Hercules who survived, everyone soon started cheering for Hercules as the light shine on a new hero. During the song, Zero the Hero, everyone is watching a play of how Hercules bravely fought the Hydra in battle. The labors of Hercules Hercules feels he can never be forgiven for this deed. But before the Hydra can defeat Hercules, Iolas gets him to see that he must stop punishing himself for the past -- and to see that his worth as a hero is in helping those who need him now. Seeing the truth in this, a renewed Hercules defeats the Hydra The Hydra is a massive, Powers and Abilities * It can non venomous snakes from its mouth. * It's heads have the ability to breath fire. * It has multiple heads * Females has three heads will grow back for each head that is cut off and Males has two heads. * The monster as a whole possesses incredible superhuman strength Film Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood encounter the Hydra in the form of five Security Guards at the replica of the Parthenon in Tennessee, after Percy Jackson takes Persephone's Pearl (originally Poseidon's in the book) from Athena's statue. Ignoring Annabeth's warning, Percy cuts off each of the Hydra's Heads with Riptide, causing ten heads to regrow. Grover managed to defeat the Hydra using Medusa's head - a possible reference to some accounts of Perseus slaying Cetus. It should be noted that the Hydra is depicted as breathing fire in the film instead of acid. After Percy cuts its middle head, two of the Hydra's head breathe fire. Gallery BountyCaught.png|Boundy caught Leviathan.png|Levianthan Levi3.png|Levi3 258px-Hydra from herc.png 640px-Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-5439.jpg Hydra by Kevinlaboratory - Copy.png|Lernean Hydra with 29 heads thV4DG8U1S.jpg Hercules vs Hydra.png|Hydra (Ripjaws, Croc and fish) Hercules terrifying hydra.png Hydra Details.png DD Hydra.png Trivia * The Hydra is based on the Lernaean Hydra, a serpent-like water monster of Greek mythology. It originally had nine heads that would replace each other in the same manner as the Hydra in Hercules, and was killed by Hercules as the second part of his Twelve Labors after The Nemean Lion. * When the Hydra was seen as a baby being fed by Echidna, it already has three heads even though it started with only one. ** As stated in the myth, Hercules slew the Hydra by slicing off its heads, then using a torch to cauterize the stumps left. * The Hydra is rendered in CGI, unlike the rest of the movie which is in hand-drawn animation more than Smurfette (from Smurfs the lost village). This was done as it would have been incredibly difficult to draw each head individually. * The Hydra is a rare instance of blood and gore shown onscreen in a Disney movie, as it visibly bleeds purple blood after its heads are cut off. * In Once Upon a Time, the Hydra does not appear. However, when Hercules tells his twelve labors to a teenage Snow-White, one of his medals represent the creature. * According to the Disney Read-Along story of Hercules, the Hydra grew a total of 30 heads for the females and males. ** However, the math shows if Hercules removed 1 head and 3 more for females and males were flamed up added up to 14 times, the result would be 29. Category:Male Category:Female Category:Villain Category:Mutants Category:2012 Category:Animals Category:Mythology Creatures Category:Deceased Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Cured Mutants Category:Mythical Animals